He'll Kiss Anyone
by mysoulmate
Summary: Ed/Kevin and the power of mistletoe.


Disclaimer. I don't own Ed Edd N' Eddy or any other Character from the show.

AN. I haven't seen any Ed and Kevin fanfics, and I got to thinking what's better then one cute redheaded gay boy? Two cute redheaded gay boys! So it was done. I hope you like it. I think it'll just be a one-shot, but I may do an after type story with a higher rating. I think they're a little OOC, but I blame several things for this. One they're older, two Eddy is a bad influence, three I'm not good at writing dumb or outright silly.

* * *

Everyone was having a good time. The party was rocking, a hard feat with nine kids and plank of wood as the only guests. But the Christmas party was going off without a hitch. No highjincks with the Ed's, Rolf had agreed not to wear clothing out of meat, Sarah was being nice, and Plank had agreed not to tell Jonny to do crazy things. And it was driving Kevin a little crazy.

_One hour and twenty minutes. I'm so fucking bored, I thought for sure Eddy would have spiked the eggnog at least. I just wish something would happen._

Kevin grabbed his empty cup and when to go refill in with soda in the kitchen. Spying Nazz he stopped in the archway. She was hmm a Christmas tune and was mixing a pitcher of some sort of red juice.

"You're looking at home in the kitchen."

Nazz perked up and grinned. "It is my kitchen Kevin."

They'd become good friends since entering high school, but they never seamed to move past that.

"Kevin!" Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and a soild body pressed up behind him. Kevin felt a shiver go though him. "Merry Christmas!"

Kevin shruged off the taller man's arms and turned around. "Ah, yeah Ed, dude, merry Christmas."

"Kevin, do you know of which you are standing under?" Ed pointed above them, to the mistletoe hanging in the arch.

"Oh no."

Ed pulled him in close, he could hear Nazz drop her spoon. They're faces were so close Kevin could clearly see Ed's light freckles. Ed was kissing him, it wasn't some silly little grandma kiss on the cheek, it was a full on kiss. Kevin felt himself leaning in and responding.

_God, why does this feel so good? How did the dork get so good at kissing? Maybe I should thank the Kankers._

The last thought soured the mood, and Kevin was about to pull away when Ed's hand slipped a lot lower than his back. Kevin gasped as his ass was groped. Ed took advantage of the opening and sliped his tongue in. Kevin closed his eyes and groaned as Ed's tongue dominated his mouth. Ed relest him and Kevin felt drunk on hormones. Barely able to even stand the jock held on to the taller man's shirt and was supported by the arms around his waist.

"Gee Plank, I've never seen anyone make out like that before." Jonny said than turned in surprise at his wooden friend,"You watch what channel after I'm in bed?"

Kevin became all to aware that they'd been standing the the path from the living room to the kitchen and that all of their friends were watching. He felt a soborering rush of panic, he'd just made out with Ed, ED! And liked it. He looked up at the big guys face and saw the same kinda goofy smile he always had, only difference was his cheeks were a little red. It was rather cute, his lips looked so kissable.

_Oh no, oh god no. I want to kiss him again. But he's Ed, he kisses everyone under the mistletoe. Victor could be under the mistletoe and he'd kiss him. I have to get out of here, away from him and them._

Kevin made a break for the back door. He had to get gone and good.

* * *

Ed stood there watching him go.  
_Didn't Kevin like his kiss?_

"You know Ed when I pointed out Kevin under the mistletoe I didn't mean for you to make him run home." Eddy gave a light playful punch to the big lugs arm.

Edd looked nervous, "Oh my, oh my, Ed I think you'd better go talk to him. Our dear friend Kevin seams to have taken all of our peeking very poorly. We will have to apoligize tomorrow. But Ed right now I think you should catch up to him."

Eddy shoved him out the back door. "Cut through Jimmy and your yard, you'll pull ahead of him."

Without a word Ed did as he was told, dashing across the back yard and hopping the fence into Jimmy's yard.

_Why didn't he like his kiss? Everyone likes being kissed. Everyone likes being loved. Was there something wrong with it? Did I do it wrong? I have to do it right this time._

He could hear Kevins heavy footsteps in the alley, he just need to get over into his yard and he'd be ahead of him.

Ed knew he wasn't the smartest guy around, but he was feeling glad that he'd joined the track team like Edd suggested. He was the fastest guy on the team, and as long as he made it over the fence.

He cleared it and for a moment, while airborn he could see Kevin in the alley. His arm was wiping something away from his face.

Hitting the ground Ed changed his angle and headed not for the neighbors fence but the one that would lead him to the alley.

"Up, up and away!" Ed called out as he lept over the last obsticle. He skidded in the snow and almost fell, but he'd gotten ahead of Kevin.

* * *

Kevin wiped tears from his eyes.

_So stupid, why am I crying? It's not like I loved the guy or anything. It's just so, I just want this night to end._

"Up, up and away!"

Kevin stopped running and looked up. A dark figure came down barely five feet in front of him.

"Ed?"

_Oh no, why did he follow me? Aren't I confused enough? Now what are you going to tell me that it didn't mean anything, if so don't bother I already know._

"Whoa, what a rush." Ed was grinning, light was hard to come by in the alley at night but kevin knew the guy was smiling. If he wasn't happy, everyone knew it.

Kevin tried to just run past but Ed grabbed his arm. He gave a few tugs but know it would be useless. The guy was a brick wall on his off days, a mountain on his best.

"Kevin? I'm sorry. Ed sorry." Ed pulled him into a hug. "Ed bad kisser, that's why you run. I'm sorry Christmas kisses should be some of the best kind."

He couldn't belive what he was hearing. The idiot thought he was running away cause the kiss was bad?

He felt fresh tears build up. "No Ed, that's not why I left. I just had to get away from them. It was a good kiss, a really good kiss. It's making me think about stuff I don't want to think about."

"Like monsters," Ed nodded, "Bad thoughts take over and you see monsters everywhere, but they're not monsters. While some are but most aren't they're just normal people like you and me and a lampost."

Kevin was struck dumb for a moment. He could kinda see how it could relate to what he was talking about, but he doubted Ed really did understand. "Sort of, big guy, sort of."

Ed keep hugging him, and Kevin, while enjoying being pressed against the guy his hormones were telling him to do naughty things too, still wanted to just go home.

"Ed, I'm going home okay. So, ah, can you get off me, please?"

His hugger hesitated before letting him go. Kevin got only a few feet away when he was yanked back. An arm wrapped around his waist, a hand held his head, and lips capcured his own.

He gripped the shirt in front of him, his ass was groped and a tongue slipped in him mouth. Kevin groaned and pressed closer. Ed broke off the kiss but his hands stayed where they were. Moaning Kevin rubbed against Ed as the mans mouth sucked on his neck.

"Ed!" Kevin gave a yell as fingers slipped down the back of his pants and dipped into the crack they found. The hand retreated and moved instead to pick him up. Kevin slipped his arms around Ed's neck. "Ah, what are y.." Kevin's words were cut of by Ed's every so lovely and talented mouth.

Kevin knew he was being carried somewhere, but between kissing and the hand that had slipped up the front of his shirt to twist and tease the nubs it found there, he just didn't give a damn.

His back was pressed up against something and for the first time he looked around. They'd come around to the front of his house. "Kevin I need your keys." Kevin tried to get into his pocket but at that angle it would be next to impossible.

Than it dawned on him, "The mailbox has a hidden compartment under it." They kept their space key there. Kevin groped the bottom of the frozen mailbox for the first time noticing how cold it was outside. The compartment slide open and the key was freed.

They'd gotten in. Careful to first remove the key from the lock and place in on the table by the door Ed kicked it and with a barely aimed shot with his boot, locked it behind them.

Ed carried them all the way to Kevins bedroom before Kevin got nervous.

"Ah Ed, I don't think I'm ready for this. I mean it's a big step don't you think we should slow down?"

Ed looked kinda sad, "No more kisses?"

"Well we can do that."

Ed nuzzled Kevin's neck, "No cuddles?"

"I don't see why not."

Ed dropped him on the bed. And climbed over top. "Can I spend the night Kevin?"

Kevin got the drunk feeling again, "If you just slept, nothing naughty."

"I'll be good Kevin." Ed whispered in his ear. "You'll see, Ed is a good boy." Ed wrapped around Kevin. And they layed cuddling for awhile. But soon Kevin hard to really get ready for bed, and it was just getting too hot in their clothes.

Nighttime were rituals done, Ed had grabbed a quick shower and Kevin opened a tooth brush package so he could brush. Kevin brushed his tooth slowly, stalling in the bathroom a little to put off what layed ahead. With a deep breath and opened the door connecting the bathroom to his bedroom.

Ed was checking out his shelf of trophies. With his back to him, Kevin took a moment to check out who was making him a spazz.

Ed had muscle, the well developed arms were only a little surprizing tho.

_He does do a lot of heavy lifting, hell he picked me up like I was nothing and I weight, like 170 pounds._

Freckles dotted his shoulders and back. Not to many but they were cute. None of Kevins pajama bottoms didn't fit him so he was just wearing boxers. Kevin stared for a moment, a blush creeping over his face.

_Never thought I'd be checking out a guys ass. Maybe we're moving to fast. It's not like we're going to have sex, but we just kissed for the first time like an hour ago. I can't kick him out after I said he could stay over. Well I could but I don't want him to leave. I hate being 17. Ed wouldn't break his word, he's not like that. On the other hand Kev, what do you really know about him? He likes Gravy and chickens, Double D and Eddy are his best friends. I'm falling for a dork and all I know is he kisses like it's a natural talent, some favourite foods and his friends. Yeah this is a real start to a good relationship._

Ed noticed Kevin was in the room and his face lit up. Being hugged so much wasn't something Kevin could say he was use to, but damned if it wasn't growing on him.

"Bedtime?" Ed looked so innocent, like they were little kids again and this was just a normal sleepover. How was it he could go from being so cute and childish to what he'd been in the alley? He'd been so forceful and dominant.

Kevin had always been the aggresser with any girl, played all kinds of sports, if anyone was alpha male in at least the cul de sac it was him. So what was it about Ed that left him so unsure, so needy, so completely willing to follow his lead?

Those sinfully good lips were on his again, that tongue probing, hands exploring. He moaned, his eyes closed, he felt himself being picked up and gentlely placed on the bed. Than the kissing stopped. Kevin opened his eyes, Ed was staring.

The other boy grinned and blushed. "You're cute." Ed gave him a kiss on the nose and crawled under the covers.

Kevin sat at the edge of the bed for a moment longer, being underly confused.

_I'm not cute. I'm manly, I'm handsome, I'm a sexy piece of man meat. Sexy pieces of man meat are not cute. _

"Ahh, you going to get the light Kev? You're not scared of the dark are you?"

From anyone else that would have been a joke, teasing him about not turning it off so soon. From Ed it was a serious question and worry.

Kevin crossed the room to turn off the light. "No Ed, I was just thinking."

With the light off he slipped into his bed. Unsure of whether to get closer, Kevin laid on his side, tense and frozen.

Strong arms wrapped around him for the countless time that night and pulled him in.

Ed whispered in his ear, "You are cute. When I kiss you, your cheeks turn pink. You look like a girl from one of my comics being kissed for the first time."

Kevin bit his lip. He could feel himself about to moan. Ed's words from anyone else would be insulting, from Ed they were sweet.

Ed licked the outside rim of his ear, "I bet you'll look fucking sexy under me."

Kevin let out a gasp and groan. Ed pressed against him and Kevin could feel what he knew wasn't a banana. His own PJ's felt tight.

"Good night Kev."

Oh it was going to be along night.


End file.
